


Tea for Dimitri

by Ouran_Honors_Student



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd-centric, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'm pretty sure, M/M, No Spoilers, Perfect Tea Time (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romantic Fluff, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouran_Honors_Student/pseuds/Ouran_Honors_Student
Summary: It's the 20th day of the Ethereal Moon, meaning it's the birthday of beloved Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, and what better way to celebrate than treating him to his favorite tea?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Reader, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Tea for Dimitri

**Author's Note:**

> I had to post for Dimitri's birthday. Expect a lot more Dimitri content from me in the near future; I am in LOVE with him.

“Dimitri, will you join me for tea, please?”

The prince smiled at you. “I would be delighted.”

Bubbling with excitement, you took hold of his hand and eagerly pulled him towards the gardens, where you had a table set with a teapot, teacups, and a covered tray of assorted baked goods.

“My prince,” you said with a curtsy as you gestured towards his seat.

Dimitri gave you a glance that begged a lack of formalities, which only caused you to giggle. Regardless, he sat down and watched as you flitted about the table.

“How has your day been so far, Dima?” you asked as you politely reached for the teapot to pour him a cup of hot tea.

“All right, I suppose,” he said, “thank you for the tea.”

“As always, I brewed chamomile,” you bragged, preparing your own cup.

“To be loved is to be known,” Dimitri mused warmly as he brought the cup to his lips. “As always, it is delightful,” he added, delicately setting down his drink, “thank you, my love.”

“Of course, and since it’s your birthday,” you continued, lifting the lid covering the tray, revealing an array of Faerghusian desserts, “I prepared for you saghert and cream with sweet buns!”

Dimitri was speechless as he admired the various delicacies presented to him.

“I asked Mercedes for help with these recipes,” you explained, “I had never heard of some of them, but Dedue said they’re popular desserts back in Faerghus.”

Dimitri opened and closed his mouth, trying to form a response, but could do little more than beam at you and the treats. It had been ages since he had last had these dishes. Traditional Faerghusian foods reminded him of the happier years of his childhood. The fact that you had asked around and gone out of your way to prepare them for him was enough to make him a bit emotional.

“Forgive me, my beloved,” he finally said with a dopey smile, “I do not have the words to express my gratitude. You are too kind to me.”

You shook your head. “It’s your birthday!” you cheered, unable to hide the smile on your face, “I’m allowed to spoil you.”

As you joined him at your seat at the table, you held out the tray to encourage Dimitri to treat himself to the sweets.

“They smell amazing,” Dimitri said before taking a bite of one of the sweet buns, “I wonder how it tastes…”

“How’d I do?” you asked eagerly, “I know Mercedes helped, but I’ve never made these before today.”

“They’re excellent, my love.” He then sampled the saghert and cream. “It melts in my mouth.”

“I hope the flavor of the Noa fruit wasn’t overpowered by all the sugar,” you continued to ramble.

“I’m sure it’s just perfect,” he said, sipping his chamomile.

Wait.

“Dimitri?” you asked slowly.

He looked up and placed the teacup on the table. “Hm?”

“You can’t taste it, can you?” you asked hesitantly.

Dimitri let out a small laugh. “No, I cannot,” he admitted, “but I do remember that I used to love these desserts as a child, so I can still enjoy them now.”

You bit the inside of your cheek as your heart fell in your chest.

“I also enjoy the texture,” he added in hopes of making you feel less guilty, “these really are wonderful gifts, my love.”

You gave him a weak smile. “I’m happy to hear that,” you said, but neither of you were convinced.

“My beloved, it’s all right,” he said, taking hold of your hands, “you didn’t know, and it’s the gesture that matters.”

You sighed, but squeezed Dimitri’s hands gently. “I had no idea.”

“It’s not something most people know about me,” he explained, “I haven’t had a sense of taste for the last four years now.”

Four years… Duscur…

“Beloved?”

You returned your gaze to his. He looked seemingly unbothered by his lack of taste buds and the reason behind such.

“It means the world to me that you went out of your way to prepare these confections for me,” he said, “I imagine they taste just as amazing as I remember.”

“I only wish I had known,” you said with a small smile, “Do you still want me to give you your other gifts, even if they’re also edible?”

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. “You couldn’t possibly have more for me,” he said, “you’ve already done too much.”

Again, you shook your head. “Is it so wrong that I want to shower you with my love and gifts on your birthday?”

Dimitri chuckled. “No, I suppose it would be appropriate to do so,” he said before adding, “but only today.”

You handed him two small parcels, which after being prompted, he began to open. Inside the first package was a handful of sautéed jerky.

“I often see you snacking on that, so I thought I’d get you some…”

“That was incredibly thoughtful of you,” Dimitri commented before explaining that chewing on sticks of jerky gives him something to do when he needs to focus or take his mind off something. Knowing that alleviated some of the heaviness you had begun to feel in your chest.

The second small package held a carefully wrapped parcel of tea leaves. Dimitri immediately recognized the distinct smell of chamomile.

“My favorite,” he hummed.

You glanced at him suspiciously.

“In complete honesty, no, I cannot taste the tea, but,” he said with a smile, “I like its warmth and the soothing effect it has on me.”

You nodded as you began to understand how Dimitri experienced eating and drinking without a sense of taste.

He took your hand in his and brought it to his lips. “Thank you, my beloved,” he whispered, “these were beyond considerate gifts.”

“Hm,” you said as your chest swelled with adoration, “you’re welcome, Dima.”

Once the two of you had finished the tea and desserts, Dimitri asked you to join him for a walk, and who were you to turn down the birthday boy himself?

The both of you walked arm in arm around the monastery. Dimitri received the occasional “Happy Birthday, Your Highness” from various classmates and thanked them cordially before continuing his walk with you.

Eventually, you and Dimitri had wandered towards the stables, which had long been abandoned as the sun was beginning to set in the sky, creating a beautiful array of pinks, purples, and golds.

“It’s getting dark,” he commented, “shall we head to the dining hall then?”

“Mm, not yet,” you said before standing on your toes to plant a kiss on him.

With a quick glance around your surroundings for prying eyes, Dimitri then placed his hand on your cheek to return the kiss tenfold.

Your relationship with the prince was no secret, but that did not mean you wanted the entire monastery encroaching on your private love life.

Although Dimitri was nothing if not careful, you could feel the faint presence of his crest as his other hand strongly took hold of your waist to draw you nearer to him. As the crown prince, Dimitri had to resist any and all public displays of affection, so he cherished moments like these.

“Speaking of the dining hall,” you said, quickly pulling away from the kiss and glancing to the side, “I may or may not have asked the kitchen staff to prepare a certain dish for dinner tonight…”

You looked back at Dimitri who immediately threw his head back in a fit of laughter. “You’re adorable, my love,” he said, grinning, “and what might that certain dish be?”

“Gautier cheese gratin,” you murmured. You had overheard some of the Blue Lions talking about their favorite meals from Faerghus, and that cheesy dish had come up in conversation quite often. “Again, I’m sorry all I got for you was food.”

Dimitri shook his head before wrapping you in his arms. He said nothing, but continued to hold you close to him.

“So is it solely a texture thing?” you asked; your curiosity breaking the comfortable silence.

Dimitri nodded. “For the most part, yes,” he said, “but smell and temperature also contribute quite a bit.”

“Oh,” you mused, “that explains why you prefer teas and soups.”

“I suppose it does,” he agreed as he turned his head to kiss you again.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your body flush against him as he pulled you in closer by your waist. You simply melted into his embrace as he deepened the kiss.

“I never thought anyone would go to such lengths to make me happy,” he crooned, stroking the hair from your face as your lips separated.

“You deserve it.”

He looked down at you in his arms and hummed. “I am inclined to disagree, but I know you would never lie to me,” he teased, “so thank you.”

You leaned into another soft kiss, your noses delicately brushing the other’s cheek as your lips met in a tender embrace.

As the two of you pulled away, he drew you into another hug, resting his head atop your own.

“Happy Birthday, Dimitri.”

He kissed the top of your head and smiled. “Thank you, beloved.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, consider leaving kudos or comments! I always appreciate feedback, and my Dimitri works are near and dear to my heart. <3
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to start a discourse in the comments about Dimitri's lack of taste, then please do. It's such an interesting topic to me. All of his "favorite" foods that are canon in the game have similar elements, so I wonder if some flavors are strong enough for him to taste or if it's all scent/texture/temperature or sheer nostalgia coming into play? Wild. Let me know your thoughts, I'm curious!


End file.
